


Christmas Feels

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: It's Christmas time and Mikey finally admits how he feels to his hot headed brother. Secret Santa 2017 for DA.





	Christmas Feels

Mikey stretched as he retreated to his room after a rather busy and eventful night. The four turtle brothers hated patrolling during the winter months, but crime never took a break so neither did they. 

Their evening had involved some mystical creatures that had passed from one world to theirs and in their confusion had lashed out at the nearest building, catching the attention of the ninjas and their human friends who rushed to see what was going on and to prevent further damage to the city and harm to the people. 

Due to April having powers of her own, she was able to communicate with the supernatural beings and help them get back to their world. Although it took a long time to get to that point, and one time Mikey worried that they were going to be one turtle down.

The beings were very powerful and hard to hit, with them hitting the turtles more than they themselves were hit. One particularly powerful surge of power from one of the beings sent Raph halfway across the street and into a wall, plastron first, hitting his head at the same time, knocking himself out. 

Mikey had freaked out when he noticed his brother wasn’t moving and rushed to his side, checking that he was still breathing before bringing him back to consciousness and waiting beside him as the fight came to an end, the creatures were gone and his other brothers as well as April and Casey came to his side to check Raph over as well. 

April and Casey had helped the turtle brothers get Raph back to the lair safe and sound before going back to their homes for the evening. 

Raph had some bruising to his face and was slightly winded, but besides from that, he was okay and was allowed to sleep, their Master happy that the hot headed turtle did not have a concussion or anything wrong with his head. Mikey had stayed with Raph until he had fallen asleep and then had made his way to his room, where he was now, wide awake. 

Mikey’s heart felt like it had stopped when he’d seen Raph lying motionless on the ground, the sight of blood sending panic through his entire body. The thought of any of his brothers being hurt pained and scared Mikey but with Raph...it was more than that...if anything happen to Raph, Mikey felt as though he may not be able to go on. 

Mikey groaned internally, that was a stupid way to describe how he felt about Raph getting hurt, but for the past few months, his feelings towards Raph had been changing. He’d found Raph...attractive and enjoyed his company more than ever and wanted nothing more than them to become closer, but after watching the interactions between his genius brother and redheaded friend, he wasn’t sure how to express his feelings to his brother without going over the top and scaring him off.

He’d watched so many television shows and movies and read so many comics involving romantic pairings and confessions but they were always far too over the top for Mikey’s taste and knew that any of those type of confessions wouldn’t work on his brother and would just lead to him laughing in Mikey’s face or thinking Mikey was playing a prank on him. 

Mikey needed the right time to speak to Raph, alone with no one around for some time so that Mikey could talk to Raph and get his response and reaction and have time to take it in, whether it be good or bad before anyone else came back so that he could deal with it all.

He also needed the right words, sincere words that would Raph believe what Mikey was saying and take him seriously. He was beginning to think that he was never going to get any sleep.  

Weeks later, just a few days before Christmas, he had decided that enough was enough and that he was just going to come out with how he felt.

Mikey’s wide bright blue eyes stared back at him from the bathroom mirror as he went over his mantra again and again. He could do it tonight, they were the only two in the lair, well, Master Splinter was also in the lair, but was locked away in his room, deep in meditation and didn’t wished to be disturbed, which meant he wouldn’t leave his room until the morning. 

“You’re a confident, brave, cute turtle who speaks his mind and gets what he wants.” Mikey said for the hundredth time, trying to build himself up to go and face his red banded turtle and say what he wanted to. 

Because the two of them were alone, Raph’s reaction, whether good or bad, would be more contained. If Raph’s reaction was positive then they would be able to talk and do whatever else with no one else walking in on them or finding out about them and if Raph’s reaction was negative, then at least no one else would be around to see Mikey’s embarrassment and hear anything that might be said between them. 

Taking a deep breath, Mikey took a look at himself once more in the mirror before making his way downstairs. 

Raph was sat on the couch, watching the current christmas film that was airing on television, and by the black and white screen, Mikey could tell it was an old, old christmas movie, well in his eyes anyway.  

“Hey Raph, you busy?”

“I’m watching a movie Mikey, what do ya’ want?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“Can it wait?”

“Not really.” Mikey mumbled and Raph glance to his side to look at Mikey and noticing that his little brother looked very serious and sullen and he suddenly had all his attention, he even put his film on mute so that his focus was on his brother. 

“What’s up little brother?” Raph asked, frowning as Mikey sat down next to him. 

“I have something to tell you.” Mikey said, looking down at the worn cushions of the sofa. His face was starting to burn with Raph looking at him and being so close by. 

“Yeah, and what is it?”

“Um...I’m not sure how to say it.”

“Wow, never known you to have a problem with words Mikey, you never shut up.” Raph laughed and got a small smile out of Mikey. 

“Heh, yeah…”

“So, what is it?”

“Um...do you ever get lonely?”

“Why would I be lonely Mikey, I got you, I got Leo, Donnie, Sensei…” 

“I mean lonely like…” Mikey trailed off as he watched the movie continue to play silently on the television screen, the couple who had obviously just confessed their love to each other had sealed the deal with a kiss as the snow began to fall heavier around them. “...because you don’t have that…”

“You want a girlfriend?” Raph said, frowning at his brother.

“I want to love someone...and to be loved by someone.”

“I get that Mike...but you gotta know that’s something that might not happen...I mean look at Donnie and April.”

“I know but I don’t go over the top with my crush.” Mikey said as his mouth immediately slammed shut, but his brother had picked up on what he had said. 

“You got a crush?” Raph asked with a raised brow and Mikey stared at Raph, not sure what to say, he could confess now, tell Raph how he felt. “Who is it?”

“Um…”

“Come on Mikey, you can tell me.” Raph said, moving closer to his brother. 

“Um.”  _ Come on Mikey, you’re a confident, brave, cute turtle who speaks his mind and gets what he wants!  _ “You?” Mikey squeaked and watched as his brother’s facial expression changed from interested to confused and skeptical. No anger though, that was a good sign. 

“You don’t sound too sure about that.” Raph said, his confusion and skepticism turning into a cocky smirk. 

“I-I am!” Mikey said

“I don’t think you are.”

“I am!”

“Prove it then.” Raph said, smirking wildly at his brother. 

“What?” Mikey said, flustered and confused with Raph’s reaction, he had no idea what Raph was doing, was he teasing him, making fun of him? Or did he feel the same way? Hoping that the last was what Raph was doing, he pressed forward and placed a quick kiss on his brothers lips. 

“That was pathetic.” Raph laughed and Mikey frowned and his face got hot, not just from embarrassment but also from anger. 

“Well, I’ve never done that before!”

“Yeah, well, bet I could do it better.” Raph teased Mikey. 

“Oh yeah?” Mikey said and Raph pressed in for their second kiss, immediately licking across Mikey’s lips causing him to gasp and then moan as Raph’s tongue entered his mouth. Raphs hands came up to Mikey’s neck, holding him as Mikey held his sai wielding brother by his shoulders, leaning into the kiss. 

When the kiss eventually broke, the two turtles pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath and their hands fell into their laps, barely touching. 

“So…” Mikey said, so quiet Raph barely heard him. 

“So?” Raph said. 

“So...you feel the same way?” 

“What that kiss wasn’t proof enough?” Raph laughed and Mikey blushed, but started laughing too. “So, ya’ wanna watch the rest of the movie with me or do you just wanna make out?” Raph proposed. 

“But what if someone walks in on us?”

“Don’t worry, I ask Donnie and Leo to stay away for the night and Master Splinter won't be coming out of his room anytime tonight.” 

“What...you planned this?” Mikey asked, shocked.

“Well yeah, what like you didn’t? You confident, brave, cute turtle?”

“Dude, you were eavesdropping on me?” 

“You’re always in the bathroom when I need to go and you’ve got a big mouth, I can hear everything you say in there when I’m waiting for you to come out” Raph grinned. 

“So you set this up?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would ever actually tell me, so I asked Donnie and Leo to go out and for Sensei to give us the room and waited for you to come downstairs.” Raph explained and Mikey grinned, his blush almost gone as he no longer felt embarrassed or nervous, Raph felt the same way that he did and they had confessed their love for each other. 

“Cool so...wanna make out?” Mikey grinned and Raph was more than happy to oblige, sat on the couch, right by the Christmas tree making out with the turtle that he had finally confessed his feelings to. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t even realise when Donnie and Leo came home. Their brothers didn’t bother them though, they were just happy that the two bright banded turtles had finally admitted their feelings for one another.


End file.
